The Abandoned Hearts
by EmprezzMystique
Summary: The Lost Fire, Ice, and Iron Maidens, and their leader, The Lost Angel, were a part of Fairy Tail once, but they were kicked out by their loved ones. Angel and Iron were first to go, then Fire, then Ice. They left and went to Sabertooth, the guild that patched up their lives and loved them. Angel x Rogue Iron x Sting Fire x OC Ice x OC Can you guess who The Lost Maidens are?
1. Chapter 1:Left all alone

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 1**

**Left All Alone**

**Chapter 1**

**No one's POV**

Lucy entered Fairy Tail with a great big smile on her face, unbeknownst to the sadness that will befall her. She could see Lisanna sitting at the bar mouthing '_I'm sorry but he won't listen to me. He forced me into it. It isn't my fault. I'm sorry_' over and over again. Then she saw Natsu walking up to her. She gave Lisanna a sad smile. Lucy knew what this was about.

She was ignored by everyone for 3 months straight when Lisanna 'came back from the dead'. Only Levy, Wendy and Carla paid any attention to her; Lisanna did too but whenever she tried to talk to Lucy someone else came and to talk to her. Lucy didn't blame her; it wasn't her fault. Mira sometimes talked to her, but she usually just ignored her.

* * *

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy asked in a questioning tone, when the dragon slayer was upon her.

"Lucy you are far too weak to be on the team; you're always getting into trouble and we always have to risk our lives to save you. We're kicking you out and replacing you with Lisanna. It shouldn't make much of a difference anyways, since you were always a replacement for her. Besides, you're always complaining about rent and us destroying stuff, so now you can go on solo missions and toughen up. This way, you won't have to hide behind your spirits all the time!" Natsu said, grinning.

Lucy knew it was going to happen, but it was just too much. She looked at Lisanna and saw her mouthing '_I'm sorry_'_, _Lucy wondered why Lisanna was just staying there, before seeing it. Lisanna was trapped in a Rune barrier that wouldn't let her go until Lucy was gone. On closer inspection, you would have found that it wasn't created by Levy or Freed, but by Natsu himself-the barrier was very badly made, but it was made so that no one could break or enter it until Lucy was gone.

After seeing this, Lucy couldn't help the tears that were flowing that were already flowing down her face. She nodded at Lisanna before running towards the Master's room with great speed. And the most heartbreaking thing for her as she ran, was that nobody stopped her.

* * *

"Oi! Flamebrain, what did you do to Lucy to make her cry so much?!" Gray yelled, but he wasn't in a good position either. He had ignored Lucy like everyone else, brushing her off as a pest. Behind him, Erza was glaring. Honestly, she had no right to. She ignored Lucy just like Gray and the rest of the guild, so why did she even try?

"Whaaaaattt? All I did was kick her off the team because she was just a replacement for Lisanna. Besides, she's a weakling. Why do we need her?" Natsu said with a goofy grin on his face. He thought that what he did was right-replacing the weak link in his team with someone stronger, someone whom he had forced to agree.

"YOU WHAT?!" two voices yelled. But it wasn't Erza, or even Gray. It was Lisanna and Mira.

"How could you Natsu!" Mira yelled-Mira had a right to explode at Natsu, she still talked to the poor girl.

"Natsu, you idiot! I never agreed to be on your team! You forced me to, and then you kicked out Lucy!" Lisanna yelled, finally being able to get out of the barrier. But instead of running out, she broke down at the bar and began to cry.

"What! You kicked her out?! We never agreed to that! Even if it was a good decision..."Erza yelled, her words trailing of at the end.

"You WILL go apologise to her, RIGHT NOW!" Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Mira yelled.

"Too late. She's gone." a voice choked with tears said.

"WHAT!" they all yelled. They turned to see who said that but all they saw was their Master.

"She left already. While all of you guys were fighting, she left. She's not a part of Fairy Tail anymore; she asked me to remove her guild insignia. So I did. Now before you all yell at me I want you to know this: I cannot stop anyone from leaving here, as it is their own choice. She's gone." Master said solemnly.

"Levy and Loke also left," he added.

"I lost 3 children because of you and your stupidity, and you as well," he growled pointing to Natsu before glaring at Gajeel.

"I am VERY disappointed. Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Mira can you please come with me." Master stated.

"H-hai!" they all answered. They all followed their Master into his room, but not before shooting dirty looks at the person who made Lucy leave.

Natsu Dragneel.

"Now you four," Master said, when they reached his room, "Lucy left a letter to each of you."

"R-really?" they all asked. Master gave a small smile, despite the tears running down his face. "Here you go," he said handing them each a letter.

* * *

**To Gray,**

**You were always a big brother to me-even when you ignored me. I'm going to miss** **you-even though you probably won't. Look after everyone in the guild and make sure they stay safe.**

**From your little sister that was neglected,**

**Lucy.**

* * *

**To Erza,**

**You were the big sister I never had and will never have again. You...Honestly, I don't know what to say! I trusted you so much, and I thought you trusted me to, but when Lisanna came back, you ignored me outright! I know it isn't Lisanna's fault(Why would my sister be at fault?!), so don't bark about that when I see you...If I see you again.**

**From the little sister that was ignored,**

**Lucy.**

* * *

**To Lisanna,**

**Lisa-chan... You know that I don't blame you. It's not your fault, it's Natsu's. That baka. Anyways, you're a really nice girl and the only thing that I regret is not talking to ya more. Because you're my new sister, instead of Erza who ignored me.**

**From your sister,**

**Lucy.**

* * *

Everybody read their notes out loud and felt horrible that Lucy left.

"Minna! My note is for the entire guild!" Mira shouted.

"Then let's go!" everyone replied. They all ran out onto the second floor, even Master.

"Minna! Lucy left a note for us all!" and with that everybody stopped their sulking, and snapped their heads up to look at Mira. "It says-

* * *

**To Fairy Tail,**

**I love everyone in this guild, and all of the memories that we created. Even though you guys ignored me I still love you all. Hope you guys aren't mad at me for leaving. You are all my friends and family.**_Same goes for me too __**(That's Levy)**_**. Also, Levy left WITH me I didn't force her. She said Gajeel did something to her so I guess we have something else in common, we were both left broken-hearted by dragon slayers. Anyways bye bye, and DON'T follow us, or even try to find us. We MIGHT come back one day.**

**From your friends and family forever,**

**Lucy and Levy.**

* * *

At this everybody broke into tears.

* * *

**Mavis POV**

_Teleport: Tenroujima Island_

While Makarov lost 3 children, I lost the one that was most important to me. Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Lucy/Levy POV**

_Timeskip: Train Station_

"C'mon Levy we can go to the Heartfilia mansion." Lucy said. "Okay!" Levy replied as they boarded the train. But when they sat down they saw two people they never thought they would see again.

Their childhood friends

.

.

.

.

.

Sting and Rogue.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Train Ride

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 2**

**The Train Ride**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy POV**

Oh no! The only seats left are the ones next to Sting and Rogue. I wonder if they remember us, I mean it WAS a long time ago. "Levy-chan it's th-them," I said. They haven't seen us since we left.

"Oh Lu-chan. Do you think that they remember us?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but shut it when I heard an extremely cocky voice, otherwise known as Sting.

"Oi you two! You do know that we can hear you. We ARE dragon slayers." he said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to Levy's ear.

"HE hasn't changed. C'mon let's sit down." I said. Right now we were standing in the middle of the train. When we sat down I turned to look at Sting and Rogue.

"Hey don't you guys get sick? I mean you ARE dragon slayers." I asked them, slightly frowning at the glares I received. I was sure that they didn't remember me and Levy. Even though they were such great friends.

* * *

**~*Flashback Start*~**

_"Levy-chan. Let's go play!" I said to my best friend, in my cute 6-year-old voice._

_"Nooo, Lu-chan! Your mama said there were some visitors, and she wants you to be friends with them." Levy said._

_"Oh okay! C'mon let's go!" I said as I skipped with Levy to the 'study' room._

_"Aaahhh good you girls are here. I bet Levy-chan had to remind you, right Lucy?" my mother, Layla, said with a wink. I nodded embarrassed, while Levy just smiled._

_"Anyways, we have some guests here. I hope you guys can be friends, I know their parents really well and they will be here a lot so it would be best if you guys were friends." my mother said._

_"Yes, mama." I replied, turning to the two young boys._

_"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my best-friend Levy McGarden." I said introducing myself, and Levy._

_I could see that the blonde one was going to say something, when the dark-haired one slapped a hand over his mouth. "Hi, I'm Rogue. This is my friend Sting. If you're wondering why I have my hand over his mouth it's because he was going to say something silly," 'Rouge' said. Levy and I giggled._

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**~*Flashback End*~**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was woken from my ream daze when I felt something fall onto my lap. I looked down to see Rogue laying his head down on my lap.

'_Must have fallen asleep_' I thought. I looked over to Levy to see that Sting had done the same. Levy looked over at me and I shrugged. I started to play with his hair and stroke his cheek, and Levy started to do the same. We always did have a crush on them when they were little. They, and Levy, comforted me when my mother died.

I stopped what I was doing when I heard a loud cracking noise. I looked over at Levy, only to see her holding her hand and looking fearfully at Sting.

"What do you think you're doing, _Fairy_!" he snarled, spitting the word 'Fairy' in disgust.

I, however, was distracted when I felt something grab my hand. "What do you think you're doing," Rogue asked, a tone calmer than Sting. I frowned, and looked over at Sting.

"Nova don't do that to Levy-chan!" I said using his childhood nickname, and putting my arm protectively around a shocked Levy. She was so close to tears. Especially because Sting mentioned Fairy Tail.

"Raios, don't use that tone with me!" I said turning to Rogue. They both looked at us shocked, before I sighed and pulled the crying Levy up.

"C'mon Levy-chan, the mansion is at this stop." I said and walked off with Levy and our luggage.

As soon as we got off the train she cried. "They don't remember us." she said, and ended up crying some more.

"Don't worry Levy. Look the mansion is this way." I said pointing in the direction of the mansion.

**Rogue POV**

_Raios? NO ONE has called me that since-_

"Oi Rogue! She called me Nova! And you Raios! Do you think it's **them**?" Sting asked referring to our childhood friends; we were separated 1 year after Chime's mother died.

"They're _Fairies_." was all I said.

"Come on this is our stop," I told Sting, as the train stopped at the place nearest to the woods. And it was when we left the train that I smelt Fairies.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_Timeskip: Mansion_

It only took us about 10 minutes to get to the mansion, as it wasn't far away. When we stood at the doorstep of the house I knew that there was no one inside because my parents were dead and I didn't live here anymore.

"Look Levy, we can live inside the mansion and train in the woods over there," I said pointing towards the woods Levy, Rogue, Sting and I, or _The Abandoned Hearts_as we called ourselves, used to play in.

Levy took a deep breath and said "sure Lu-chan," with a smile. I knew it was forced. Having two of you BEST friends forget you is torture; I know because they forgot me too.

* * *

_Timeskip: 1 Week_

Levy and I were walking back to the mansion because we had just finished setting up a place to stay in the woods; a place that makes it impossible for anyone or anything, apart from us and who we invite, inside.

We were just out of the woods when we saw three figures laying in pools of their own blood, one figure had blonde hair, the next had blue hair, and the other one had black hair. The dark-haired one had a large gash travelling across his chest, while the blonde one had a large gash travelling from his neck to his chest. The blue haired figure turned out to be a little girl. And what was that? It was an Exceed! A white girl Exceed!

I gasped.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Sting, Wendy, and Rogue.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3:Don't you remember us?

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 3**

**Don't You Remember Us?**

**Chapter 3**

**Levy's POV**

When I saw Lu-chan get closer to the figures I heard her gasp. I looked closely at the figures and saw that they were Sting, Wendy, and Rogue. Their hair was stained with blood and their clothes were torn too shreds.

"Lu-chan you've got medical training as well right," I looked at her, and she nodded, "then can you please summon two of your spirits and then we can bring them into that room that your mother used to use as an infirmary. We can carry Wendy and Carla, please Lu-chan. They're dying!" I pleaded, although my voice raised an octave.

**Lucy POV**

"Open, Gate Of The Goat, Capricorn. Open, Gate Of The Lion, Leo." I shouted and Capricorn and Loke appeared in front of me.

"What do you need Hime/Princess," I pointed towards Sting and Rogue.

"They are too heavy for us to carry for us, please take them to the infirmary as fast as you can." I pleaded. They nodded and picked them up.

"Hime, I don't know where the infirmary is and these people are from Sabertooth!" Loke said, his voice raising an octave with every word.

"Just follow Capricorn. Loke, please. For me?" I asked. I could tell that he didn't like them, but he put aside his worries and sped off with Capricorn.

"Let's go Levy! We need to help them." I shouted. Levy nodded and ran with me, and Wendy, to the infirmary. Because she was nearly always here when she was little, she had a good idea where the infirmary was; that, and there were trails of blood leading to it. When we got there, I saw that Loke and Capricorn had put Sting and Rogue onto the beds. Loke, however, was no where in sight.

"Princess," Capricorn started, "are these two...?" he left the question hanging, knowing that I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes Capricorn, they are, but since they are a part of Sabertooth Loke hates them." I said answering his question.

"Aaahh I see..." he said, and I could see that he was ready to leave. I caught his arm before he could, "Capricorn, can you explain this to Loke as best as you can? I'll explain the rest. I just don't want him to be mad at me." I said, letting go of his arm.

"Of course, Princess" and with that he disappeared.

Levy and I grabbed lots of bandages and ointment; we each went to work on one of the boys. She took Sting and I took Rogue. I took off Rogue's shirt and he winced. I looked down to see bruising all over his body. I tried to be as careful as I could and dried the blood off of his wound. When the blood stopped a bit I began to wrap his upper body in a bandage. When I was done I saw that Levy had just finished and was starting with Wendy.

I could tell Wendy wasn't hurt THAT badly, but she did have lots of bruising and was knocked unconscious.

"C'mon Levy let's go make them some food." I said, then leaned in and cupped my hand over her ear, "The boys are awake. Tell Sting 'I know that you're awake' it'll freak him out." Levy and I giggled and went to the boys.

"I know that you're awake," We said, leaning in. Then we just walked off to prepare the stew.

**Rouge POV**

"Oi, Rogue! They know that we're awake!" My extremely irritating partner said.

"I know that Sting! She whispered 'I know that you're awake' in my ear and I know that the other one did the same to you," I grumbled.

I was, quite, annoyed at his antics. I surveyed the room to see that there were 2 other figures, apart from me and Sting, in here. One figure was the little blue-haired girl who tried to save us when her team attacked, and her white Exceed. I was about to say more when they entered the room again, this time with food. Sting's mood immediately brightened up, but I was still wary.

"Who are you, and why did you save us?" the blonde girl sighed, while the other one, who was also blue-haired, looked ready to burst into tears.

"Levy, on three okay?" the blonde girl said and the older blue-haired girl nodded. Wait, Levy?

"Okay. 1...2...3...Go!" The blonde girl said. They look so much like my childhood best friends, and one has the same name as well. To my amazement they began to sing.

_Together forever we shall be__  
__Together forever you and me__  
__You will never be alone__  
__For in your heart are memories of me_

My eyes widened. No it can't be! "Chime! Yuuki!" I shouted. They nodded, they both had tears streaming down their faces.

"You should have noticed on the train Raios! Nova!" the girls shouted in unison. I looked over at Sting and his eyes were also wide with shock.

"We're sorry. We, um, kind of..." I said scratching the back of my head, "forgot?" Sting finished, saying the word like a question.

"Don't worry about it." the girls smiled.

"Anyways, we have food so here," they said, coming over. Sting and I tried to get up, but there was a shooting pain around my chest and stomach, and I could see that Sting had injuries too. We were both wrapped in bandages.

**Lucy POV**

_'Yay! They remember us' _I thought and began a happy dance in my head. In real life, I just walked over to Rogue, while Levy went to Sting. I could see the boys trying to get up.

"NO!" Levy and I shouted in unison. "You both still have injuries. Here we'll feed you." we said. When they finished, I decided it was a good time to ask them what happened. I mean, **Wendy ****and Carla **were both lying in a pool of **blood **with them.

When I did they groaned and started talking about failures. I cleared my throat, effectively gaining their attention. "What happened?" I asked once more, and this time Rogue replied,

"Fairy Tail attacked us."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4:Fairy Tail attacked!

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 4**

**Fairy Tail Attacked!**

**Chapter 4**

**Rogue POV**

"Fairy Tail attacked us." I said, finally giving them an answer apart from just saying, 'we failed'.

"WHAT!" they yelled angrily.

_'Wow, what got them so riled up?'_I thought. It **is **their guild.

"Okay, so not only Natsu kicks me off of the team, and Gajeel breaks Levy's heart, but they attack **you **guys, my BEST friends from childhood. Why were Wendy and Carla with you though?" Lucy shouts, and Levy nods in agreement. Wait! Kicked off team? Breaks Levy's heart? Wendy and Carla? What is Lucy, Chime, talking about.

"Chime! What are you talking about, getting kicked off of a team, **GAJEEL **breaking Levy's heart, and who are Wendy and Carla?" I say, my voice raising an octave. They're my best friends, along with Sting. We're _The Abandoned Hearts_. Anyone who hurts one of us has to deal with **every** other member.

"Well," Lucy starts.

"Lu-chan came into the guild yesterday and Natsu went up to her, called her a replacement for Lisanna, the girl who 'came back from the dead', and kicked her off of the team. And those two are Wendy and Carla." Levy, or as we call her 'Yuuki', finished. She pointed to the little blue-haired girl and her white Exceed. I could feel Sting's anger building up beside me.

"Then what happened to Yuuki?" Sting asked. I saw Chime looking at her with a questioning look, and I could tell that she only knew that Gajeel broke her heart.

"Well," Levy starts, and we all look at her "I was in the guild before Lucy when Gajeel, Jet, and Droy all came at me. Jet and Droy were calling my things like 'slut', and 'bitch'. Then they left and Gajeel started to hit me, he left me a bloody mess on the ground and called me weak. After that he brought Wendy over and she healed me, I asked her to keep it a secret and she did. So that's why Lu-chan and I left," she said, sobbing. I looked over at Lucy and saw that she was sobbing as well. Then I looked at Sting and he had pure rage on his face and I **know **that it mirrored mine. He looked up to Salamander, and he likes Levy; he hates it when she gets hurt by anyone. It's the same for me except I look up to Gajeel and I **LOVE **Lucy.

"HOW DARE THEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT TO YOU TWO!" Sting and I shouted in unison. The girls looked at each other, then us, and then they began to giggle.

"Anyways," Lucy started, getting over her giggle fit, "what do you mean Fairy Tail attacked you?" she said in a serious tone.

"Well Sting and I had just gotten off of the train when we caught Fairies' scent. 'Come on Sting, let's go to the woods. We need to train, that's why we're off remember?' I told him. But as we went deeper and deeper into the forest the Fairy scent got stronger. And that's when they ambushed us. 'Why do you have Lucy and Levy's scent on you, you bastards?!' Salamander yelled. And to that we replied 'we don't know a Lucy, or Levy'. They got angry at our answer and Titania changed into shadow armour and light armour to fight me and Sting. She won and landed two blows on us. Then an Ice Make Mage stopped her, and Salamander and told him to back off. The little blue haired girl wanted to help but they called us dangerous and told her to stay away. She persisted, causing Salamander and Titania to become angry at her, and they started to beat her up. Her Exceed tried to help but she ended up getting caught in the fight as well. Then they kicked us away and we landed in front of the mansion." I said, sadly.

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled.

"That's Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Hmph! Seems like idiots are following us..." Levy said, angrily, her words trailing off at the end.

**Lucy POV**

_How DARE they hurt them?! I don't care is they're Sabertooth or not, but you don't attack people randomly!_

"Anyways," I said, getting over my thoughts, "that's enough now you guys should sleep. We've tired you out enough already." I added. Levy nodded her head in agreement.

We started to leave when we heard Sting and Rogue say "But we're cold. Can you sleep in the beds with us?" Levy and I blushed, and looked at them.

"We know you have ulterior motives and you're using _'we're cold'_ as an excuse, but just this once, okay?" Levy and I say. They nod their heads eagerly, and I go with Rogue while Levy goes with Sting.

And just before we go to sleep I whisper "I love you Rogue, my little Raios," and fall asleep. I know he heard me.

**Rogue POV**

_I can't believe it! They agreed! I might be shocked but I'm not missing a chance to hold MY Lucy. And mating season is coming up too._

Just before I fell asleep, I swear I heard Lucy whisper "I love you Rogue, my little Raios," in my ear. And with that, I fell asleep, a small smile on my normally emotionless face.

**Sting POV**

_Haha! Levy agreed! I get to hold her for 1 night!_

I think selfishly, as Levy slips into the spot beside me. I hug her as hard as I can without hurting myself. Just before we go to sleep Levy changes her position to face me, and kisses me on the lips. And after that we both let the darkness take over.

**Levy POV**

Just before we go to sleep I turn to look at Sting. I kiss him on the lips and fall asleep. But not before I see a grin appearing on his face.

* * *

**~*Lucy's Dream Start*~**

"Lucy dear you have to wake up. We're in the Spirit Fields by the way," a soft voice said.

"Mama?" I asked curiously, and turned around. And there she was, my mother; I gave her a great big hug and then she asked me to sit down.

"Lucy, I have something very, very important to tell you," she paused and I nodded, so she continued, "Lucy my bloodline is very, very powerful. We are related to Mavis Vermillion; the first Fairy Tail Master. Because of her you have great power in your body; all it needs is to be tamed. Lucy you do know how most mages are born with only 1 magic element, right?" she paused, and I nodded once more.

"Well because you're related to Mavis you are able to learn 10, plus your Celestial Spirit magic. Lucy I have something else to tell you. You are Queen of the Dragons. Do you remember the golden arch in the gardens?" she asked, a serious look on her face.

"Yes mama; it's the one you told me to never go through." I replied.

"When you and Levy mate, enter there and you will end up here. Sting and Rogue will be able to increase their powers by training with their dragons, and Levy and your other blue-haired friend should be able to learn 6 different magic types. Oh! You can also bring 1 more friend apart from that little girl, who was it again, hmm? Ah! Grandine's daughter, Wendy! That's it! Ahem, anyways remember that, 'kay?" she added, causing me to nod.

And just when l was going to leave, she called out to me and said, "Lucy, I will be dream-walking you and introducing you to different you remember all of those so-called 'people' I used to have over? Well they were just dragons in their human forms. You know them already but only in their human forms. I will be introducing you to their dragon forms, in these dreams. This time, I would like you to meet Weissolgia and Skiadrum." my mother said. After talking and introducing us all I left the Spirit Fields.

**~*Lucy's Dream End*~**

* * *

**Wendy POV**

I woke up with some stinging pain around my chest and face.

_What happened? _I thought curiously. And then I remembered. Natsu-san and Erza-nee beat me up and kicked me away along with the Sabertooth members. I just wanted to help them! But the worst part is they erased my Fairy Tail insignia and Gray did **nothing **to stop them!

I finally took in my surroundings and noticed there were two more beds. I cautiously peered over, carefully as to not wake up the sleeping Carla beside me, and saw that in the beds were the Sabertooth guys that I wanted to help, and Lucy-nee and Levy-nee. I wondered why they would be here right now, when realization dawned on me. They must have helped us. I can't believe that they would still help me! Not after what happened in the guild! They truly are kind-hearted girls!

**Lucy POV**

I woke up next to Rogue's sleeping face; he looked so peaceful. "I know that you're awake, Raios," I whispered, knowing that he could hear me with his dragon hearing.

"Anyways, I have to go and make breakfast. Bye!" I said climbing out of his bed. I knew that he didn't like that one bit, but let me go anyways. When I got up I found that Levy was already awake, so I explained to her my dream.

When we finished making breakfast we went back to the boys', and Wendy's, room, only to find them awake and chatting with her. We told them all about my dream; they didn't believe me at first but when I what described Weissolgia and Skiadrum looked like, they, finally, believed me. After that we ended up talking and they offered to train us, as they were on leave for training at Sabertooth, when their wounds healed. We agreed and they told us that we will be training in the woods.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5:Training

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 5**

**Training**

**Chapter 5**

**Lucy POV**

_Timeskip: 3 months: Secluded Lake, After Training; Lucy and Rogue_

"Rogue, why are we here?" I asked, it was quite strange that Rogue dragged me off to this place, but since I'm in love with him, I'll do what he wants.

"Lucy I have something to ask you," Rogue starts. I nod, and he takes a deep breath.

"Lucy, will you...be...my...mate?" Rogue asks and I stand there stunned.

"You don't have to you know, I was just wondering because I-" I shut him up by kissing him on the lips.

"Of course I will, Rouge, you baka!" I say lightly whacking him on the head.

"Well if you said yes, then I guess Sting is done," Rogue says, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Sting? What are you talking about?" I say, wondering if they set me up.

"No we didn't set you up," Rogue says, somehow reading my mind, "He was going to ask out Yuuki."

"Ahh, I see," I say, when Rogue unexpectedly pulls me close, so that his chin is touching the top of my head.

"You're mine and only mine now!" he growled. I whacked him on the head again.

"Baka! I've always been yours." I say, and walk off towards the mansion once more, leaving a stunned Rogue behind.

**Wendy POV**

Right now, I'm the only one, apart from Carla, in the mansion because Sting-nii and Rogue-nii want to ask Lucy-nee and Levy-nee to be their mates.

*Sigh* they didn't need to ask me to stay alone in the mansion, I mean it isn't **that**big of a deal! They're all basically together, they sleep in the same bed's for Mavis' sake, and they're all my family but when they're not here I can't train! Sting-nii and Rogue-nii's training methods might be tough, if you call carrying a 75kg boulder up and down a mountain 20 times(well I got a 50kg boulder but *shrug*), dodging 10kg boulders and objects thrown by Sting-nii, and doing 1000's of push-up's with them or a boulder on you, but it works. Now we are all faster and stronger, spiritually and strength-wise.

Anyways...when Lucy-nee and Levy-nee agree to be Sting-nii and Rogue-nii's mates we can follow what Lucy's mother has been talking about. And then I can see Grandine again. *Very Loud Happy Squeal*!

"Wendy are you alright?!" I hear some voices ask me. I turned around to see Rogue-nii and Lucy-nee, if they're here, then Levy-nee and Sting-nii are here.

"Aahh, don't worry about that! I was just wondering when you will complete the mating ceremony, so we can go see the dragons again!" I say happily, making Rogue-nii and Lucy-nee blush furiously.

"Hey," Lucy-nee starts, after getting over her blush attack, "how did you know they were going to ask?" she finishes curiously.

"E-eto... Okay... well it's quite obvious that you guys like each other and... Sting-nii and Rogue-nii asked me to stay in the mansion while they ask you guys!" I say, embarrassed that Lucy caught me out.

"Ah! Okay! Well Wendy you should go to bed now and tomorrow will be when we leave okay?" Lucy says.

"Okay! Goodnight Rogue-nii, Lucy-nee!" I say cheerily, letting them have their peace and quiet.

"C'mon Carla let's go!" I say to my white Exceed.

"Goodnight Sting-nii, Levy-nee!" I say as I pass their bedroom. Lucy's bedroom is on the left of mine and Levy's is on the right, so if anything happens they can get us all without having to go all over the place.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_Timeskip: Next Day: In front of the Gate To The Dragon Realm_

"Wendy, you and all the Exceeds have to go up the front because you guys don't have mates, okay?" I say to my 'little sister'. We agreed that we would be a 'real family' so we are all brothers and sisters.

"Hai, Lucy-nee!" she replies and rounds up Carla, Frosch, and Lector. My mother said that the dragons will also help them train, so we're taking them all. Besides, who would leave 3 Exceeds all alone in a mansion?

"Okay, so this is how it goes: Wendy and all of the Exceeds will enter first, then Sting and Levy, and then me and Rogue. But, once we get inside you guys are not allowed to run/fly off okay?" I pause, narrowing my eyes at the Exceeds and dragon slayers.

"Okay!" they all reply in unison.

"So once we get inside I need all of you guys to wait for me. My mother should be there with all the dragons, okay?" I say, waiting for their approval. They all nod.

"Okay! Let's go!" I yell and all of the dragon slayers scowl at me.

"What?!" I say, rather loudly. They scowl again and point to their ears.

_Oh right... Dragon slayers have sensitive hearing... _

I mumble a sorry and then we set off.

"Lucy! You came!" A VERY familiar voice says.

"Hey Igneel!" I say back, looking at the fire-dragon. He's in his human form now.

"Where's mama?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! I'm meant to take you to her. Come on, hop on!" he says, transforming into a dragon again. I look back to see the dragon slayers, Exceeds, and Levy looking at me an Igneel in shock.

"C'mon guys!" I yell, and snap my fingers to break them out of their trance.

"Lucy! How do you know him!" they all yell.

"Okay, how about this: you get on Igneel, so he can take you to my mother, and then I'll explain." I say. They all nod, even though they look a bit stunned when I say Igneel, and hop on.

I explain to them that Igneel was one of the main visitors in my dreams. I also tell them that most of the people that visited my house when I was younger were dragons. I even explain to Wendy that I had played with her a few times when Grandine brought her over. When I am finished I realized that we had arrived.

"C'mon guys we're here," I say in a sing-song voice.

"Lucy you made it!" a tinkling voice exclaims.

"Hi mama!" I say and give her a big hug.

"Welcome home Lucy, Queen of the Dragons." says a chorus of voices. I look behind my mother, to see all of the dragons had gathered.

"Welcome home Lucy. You and your friends are welcome to stay here and train for as long as you like." my mother says.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6:Let's go to Sabertooth!

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 6**

**Let's Go To Sabertooth!**

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy POV**

My friends and I all watched as my mother explained that I was the current ruler of the dragons, but could share my throne with Levy, Wendy, and possibly another girl friend if I wanted to. She said that it wouldn't be possible for the boys as they were not the same gender, even if they were our mates.

So now, I am the Queen of the Dragons and my friends are the Princesses, but we all share the throne. We were also told that our Exceeds will be trained in the same power as us, and Levy and I would get to have an Exceed when we find one.

Time here in the _Dragon Realm _is also different, as 1 year here equals 1 day in our world. What a great training spot? We could stay here for years, never age, and come back, only to find that a few **days** had gone past!

We were so overwhelmed with the information, so we decided to go to town to clear our minds. We asked my mother and she agreed, telling us that the way back was the way we came in, and that we would start training soon. And with that, we were off!

* * *

_Timeskip: Town_

**Wendy POV**

We were so shocked with the information Lucy-nee's mother told us, that we all decided to go to the city.

Lucy, Levy, and I all decided to go to a clothes shop first, so we could get something nice and comfortable to wear for training. We had just come out of the store and met up with Sting-nii and Rogue-nii, after buying nearly everything in there with Sting-nii's limitless *cough* not *cough* amount of Jewels, when I smelt a **very **familiar scent. But, it was mixed with... tears? Huh? Why? I told Lucy-nee and the others and pointed in the direction of the scent, when all of a sudden... they all ran away! And left me alone!

I crossed my arms, huffed, and sped after them, using the wind for extra speed. But when I got there, I was greeted with my family surrounding a sobbing Juvia. And the only thing different about her, apart from her crying, was that her Fairy Tail insignia. It was gone! Why?

**Lucy POV**

As soon Wendy told us about the scent we all sped off towards it. Only to be greeted by a sobbing mess. Juvia. We had just reached Juvia, we all surrounded her, when I heard someone standing behind me and something poke me. I knew that it was Wendy. She was probably upset that we all ran off without her when she was the one who told us about it. Oh well, I needed to concentrate on Juvia right now.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" I asked the sobbing mage in front of me.

"Juvia confessed her feelings for Gray-sama, and he called me a lot of mean things and beat Juvia up. Then... then... he erased Juvia's guild insignia!" she cried.

"C'mon Juvia. Let's go back to my place you can talk to us there, or on the way, okay?" I told the water mage, earning me a surprised look from everyone.

"Okay," she sniffled, "Lucy, Levy, Juvia just wants you to know that Juvia fought very hard against Natsu and Gajeel for what they did." Wendy nodded, because she was still there at the time when Juvia fought, and our eyes softened.

"It's okay Juvia, we forgive you," we said in unison. Juvia's eyes widened and she mumbled a thank-you.

On the way to the mansion and _Dragon Realm Gate_ they explained everything to Juvia. She was only too happy to agree. Well now we've found our 3rd Princess, an 4th ruler.

* * *

_Timeskip: 10 years(Dragon Realm Time) 10 days(Earth Land Time)_

**No one's POV**

Everybody had just come out of the _Dragon Realm Gate _with not only new powers, but gifts, friends, or in Wendy and Juvia's case, mates.

Lucy and her Exceed, Ayame, were the most powerful, because they knew Dragon slaying magic (every type), God slaying magic (every type), Angel slaying magic, Demon slaying magic, Fairy slaying magic, Wolf slaying magic, Heavenly Body magic, Lost Magic: Time Ark, Teleportation magic, and Requip magic. And to top it all off, they can turn into, and summon, the beings that they slay. Ayame's magic was half of Lucy's, but she still had enough to take on a whole dark guild, and **still **have magic to spare.

Levy, Wendy, and Juvia all learnt Dragon slaying magic (every type), God slaying magic (every type), Angel slaying magic, Demon slaying magic, Fairy slaying magic, and Wolf slaying magic. However they could only transform into the being's, not actually summon them. Their magic levels are the same as Lucy's Exceed, and their own Exceeds, Arianna (Levy's Exceed), Carla, and Nightshade (Juvia's Exceed).

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch, know all the same magic and their magic power is all the same. Sting and Rogue didn't learn any new magic they just increased their own.

Lastly, there are Takashi and Satoshi. Satoshi is Wendy's mate, while Takashi is Juvia's. Takashi and Satoshi are twins, and are both hybrid God slayers/Wolf slayers/Dragon slayers. They both master in Lightening God slaying, and Earth Dragon slaying. They also do a deadly combo attack. They both have sandy brown hair and ice blue eyes. But there is one disadvantage to them. They don't have Exceeds.

* * *

_Timeskip: In Front Of The Sabertooth Guild Doors_

**Lucy POV**

"Are you guys sure you want to join Sabertooth?" Sting and Rogue ask all of us.

"Yeah we're sure!" We all reply, in unison. We all look at each other, then giggle.

"C'mon, I'll go in first." I say confidently. And then... I enter Natsu style...I kick the doors down.

"Yo bi*ches! We," I say gesturing to everyone, apart from Sting and Rogue, "want to join. Well what do you say bi*ches!" I yell.

"Who the hell you calling bitc-" Minerva says, walking towards the door.

All of a sudden, she stops. Then, she does **the** most unbelievable thing...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7:Are you sure you want to join?

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 7**

**Are You Sure You Want To Join?**

**Chapter 7**

**Lucy POV**

Then she does **the **most unbelievable thing...

Well not for me, but it must be for everyone else...

"Lu-chaaannn! You're here! You're here!" she said, jumping up and down gleefully.

"Sorry for the Daimouto Enbu, but family pride you know? Anyways, let's go get some cake! I like caakkkeee!" she said in chibi mode.

"Hang on. Join our guild? Aren't you guys," she said, stopping her gleeful chatter, and motioning to all of the girls, "part of Fairy Tail? And who are they?" she said, pointing to Satoshi and Takashi evilly.

By this time, Sting and Rouge were with the other guild members, who were cowering in fear of the chibi Minerva. I sighed, and told them our story. I left out that we trained in the Dragon Realm, and the fact that we have different magic, though. I just said that we left to 'train'.

"Haha, good story, but you are all too weak to join our guild. Go back to Fairy Tail!" Jiemma boomed.

Minerva, realising that her father was there, started to glare at us. Angry tick marks were shown on all of our faces, and I narrowed my eyes at the half-clothed man/guild master.

"Ahh, **Uncle** Jiemma! What a rude thing to say! I was wondering when you would come out. I knew that you were there though." I said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. They must have been so shocked that someone was talking back to their master, and wasn't getting punished. Oh and the fact that he was my uncle.

"You heard me! Go back to Fairy Tail, weaklings! And take your trash," he said, motioning to Satoshi, Takashi, and our Exceeds, "with you." he finished, confidently. The group behind me made a move to talk, but I narrowed my eyes, again, and silenced them with my hand.

"Shit! He's in for it now!" I heard somebody whisper. I looked over, to see that it was Sting.

"Shut **up** Nova! Levy might be able to 'teach' you, but I can do things worse!" I warned, threateningly. He flinched, looked at me with big, wide eyes, nodded slowly, and then ran away!

Everybody's jaw dropped... Again.

Anyways... I narrowed my eyes at Uncle Jiemma. "You call me, Queen of the Dragons, them," I said, indicating Levy, Juvia, and Wendy, "the Dragon Princesses, their mates, and our Exceeds, who have the same magical power as us, weak?" I said.

"What! You can't be! You are all weak!" he yelled, and Takashi and Satoshi wrapped their arms protectively against their mates' waist. Master then saw that Levy had no partner.

"Hah! This girl must be weak! She has no, so-called 'mate'." He said, indicating Levy.

"Puh-lease she is Sting's mate! Besides, you call us weak? I know Dragon slaying magic (every type), God slaying magic (every type), Angel slaying magic, Demon slaying magic, Fairy slaying magic, Wolf slaying magic, Teleportation Magic, Lost Magic: Time Ark, Heavenly Body Magic, and Requip Magic (Over 50 armour types)." I pause to take a breath before restarting.

"The girls know Dragon slaying magic (every type), God slaying magic (every type), Angel slaying magic, Demon slaying magic, Fairy slaying magic, and Wolf slaying magic. Their mates are twins, who know Dragon, and God slaying magic. And our Exceeds, except mine who has half of the amount of my magic, all have the same magic level as us! Even Lector and Frosch!" I yelled, ticked off that he thinks that we're weak. Ha, as if!

I swear, everybody's jaw dropped like 6 times!

"So, where do you guys want your guild marks?" he said finally, after a minute's silence. This must have shocked **everybody **because they were all looking at me, because nobody else did anything, in shock. After we had gotten our guild marks, I went over to the master.

I got a white mark on my stomach, Levy got a silver one on her right thigh, Wendy got an orange one on her right arm, Juvia got a silvery white one on her shoulder, Takashi and Satoshi both got thunder yellow ones on their right eyes, and our Exceeds got the same colours as us, but on their backs.

"Lucy? Who's your mate?" Minerva asked me, when I was halfway to the master.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet. Raios!" I called out, and Rogue appeared in an instant.

"He," I said, pointing to Rogue, and showing Minerva the tiny dragon scales that covered my neck, "is my mate."

"You called me over for that!" he exclaimed, frowning slightly.

"Sorry Shadow Boy." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed satisfied with that, and walked off.

"See ya Min-chan! I need to talk to Uncle." I said.

"Okay Lu-chan! Talk to ya later?" she said, looking at me for a reply, when I nodded she bounced off. By this time, the guild was back to normal, and my friends were looking at the request board.

"Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Ayame, Arianna, Nightshade, come here!" I yell to my friends. They all look at me and I point to the master. They nod and run up to me, and we start walking up to the master.

"We want to form a new team called 'The Lost Maidens' " I say, confidently.

"And who will be in this team?" he inquires, rather arrogantly.

"We all will." I say, and all the girls and our Exceeds step forward.

"Okay then. But only if you can **each **take on a member from our **strongest** team. That includes you mates, you know?" All the guilds' ears perk up then.

"Okay. But I want to take on the **whole team**," I say, this earns me shocked looks from everyone, but then the girls yell "We will too!", earning more stunned looks. I smile happily.

"Okay so after every battle I will heal everyone, okay?" I say and the master nods; he must be thinking that we'll lose.

"Okay even your Exceeds will participate," he says, and we all nod, even our Exceeds. He was surprised, but he continued,

"This will be the order: Arianna, Levy, Carla, Wendy, Nightshade, Juvia, Ayame, and lastly, Lucy." he says **(AN: pretend that he learnt their names already)**.

* * *

_Timeskip: The Battle Ground_

**No one's POV**

"Sorry Lu-chan. Even if they are your friends, I can't go easy on them." Minerva calls out, Sting and Rogue nod as well.

"Arianna, we can't go easy on you. Because, well... You know! We'll die!" they yell out. Lucy and Arianna nod their heads, the girls smirking a little.

"Let the battle begin!" Jiemma shouts.

"C'mon Arianna! Let's show them what we're made of!" All of the girls shout.

* * *

_Timeskip: End Of Battle _**(sorry, I don't know how to write fight scenes, and I don't want to)**

There was only one figure left standing in the dust. It was an intense battle, and everybody except Minerva and Arianna were wipe out straight away. The battle was harsh, unforgiving but one was left standing.

The last one standing was...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	8. Chapter 8:Fairy Tail!

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 8**

**Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 8**

**No one's POV**

To our surprise, Minerva was still standing.

"Hah! Seems like she's not going to be a part of the team then, right Lucy?" My uncle boomed. The girls and I then frowned and looked around for Arianna. Suddenly, Minerva fell to the ground unconscious, making my team smile. Behind her, Arianna was standing with her arms crossed in a defiant pose.

The guild's eyes widened. "No! That can't be! You must have cheated!" everybody was yelling.

Lucy sighed, "Master, can we just show you our magic power instead of battling? Everyone is accusing us of cheating!" she said. When the master nodded his head, they all took off their limiters. Everybody was shocked at the amount of magic power the girls, their mates, and their Exceeds produced.

"Alright you can form a group!" the master said. The thing was, was that they only took off **half **of their limiters.

* * *

_Timeskip: 3 months_

The girls, and their Exceeds, formed _The Lost Maidens,_ which ended up being known as Sabertooth's strongest team throughout the whole of Fiore.

Sting and Rogue left their old team, and made a new team with their Exceeds, Takashi, and Satoshi. Their name was _The Protectors_ as they vowed to protect their mates, even if their mates were stronger than them.

Lucy became known as _The Lost Angel_, Levy was _The Lost Iron Maiden_, Juvia was _The Lost Ice Maiden_, and Wendy was _The Lost Fire Maiden_. To those who knew them, and what had happened to them, the meaning of their names was quite obvious.

Their Exceeds were named after their master's first power. Ayame **(Lucy's)** was known as _Luminia_**(Stars)**, Arianna **(Levy's)** was _Secriptia_**(Script)**, Carla **(Wendy's)** was _Seraphine_**(Sky/Wind/Heaven)**, and Nightshade **(Juvia's)** was _C__elia _**(Sea)**.

* * *

_Timeskip: 1 months: In The Guild_

"Listen up puny mages,_The Lost Maidens,__The Protectors,_ and Minerva!" the master called, and everybody turned their heads towards him. Some with glares, and some with terrified expressions.

"We will be entering the Daimouto Enbu this year with Fairy Tail's trick, because they haven't changed the rules yet. Team A will be the whole of _The_ _Lost Maidens _except for, Arianna, Carla, and Nightshade. The reserve is Minerva. Team B will be all of _The Protectors_ except for Frosch. The reserve is Rufus. Got that?!" he yelled again. Everybody nodded their heads, but Lucy stood up.

"Uncle Jiemma, when are the games?" she asked, and everybody nodded once more, in agreement.

"Oh that!" he exclaimed, "they're in two days. So you can go pack, and leave now." he said and walked off.

"Okay. Everyone who is participating in the games, pack your things and meet me at the train station in 30 minutes," Lucy said, also walking off.

* * *

_Timeskip: 30 Minutes Later: On The Train_

Everyone was on the train, occupying several seats. All of the dragon slayers, apart from the girls, were sick.

"Hey, why don't you guys get sick like normal slayers?!" Sting yelled, frowning at the thought that they didn't get sick.

The girls all shrugged, "Don't know." they said. They couldn't cast _Troia_ on the boys anymore; they, like Natsu, had developed a resistance to it. After several minutes of silence, Lucy reached over to a slightly green Rogue, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you want to lie down on my lap?" she asked, and Rogue hastily agreed. After a while, the other girls asked their mates, and they all complied. So now, all of the boys had their heads in their mate's lap, and the girls were all playing with their hair and stroking their cheeks. Much like when Lucy and Levy found Sting and Rogue on the train.

It was not long, before they heard familiar voices talking on the train. Oh no! They had reached Magnolia.

And Fairy Tail had just arrived...

* * *

**Fairy Tail POV(Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Romeo-he grew stronger)**

We had just arrived onto the train, but there was no more fighting, yelling, or arguing anymore. Not since Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy... got kicked ou- no left! Not since they **left!**

We were just talking about the Daimouto Enbu, and how we might see Lucy and the others there, when we caught familiar faces. They were all sitting down. Well, the girls, and the Exceeds, were sitting, and the boys were laying their heads in the girls' laps, while the girls were stroking the boys' cheeks and playing with their hair.

It was Sabertooth! There was Sting, Rogue, their Exceeds, and two men that we've never seen before. But the girls...

"Lucy! Levy! Juvia! Wendy!" we all yelled. But what we got in response was not what we wanted.

They lifted their heads, and spoke in cold, icy tones, "What are **you** doing here **Fairies**! Leave us **alone**! **We are Sabertooth!** We have **nothing** to say to **you**!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	9. Chapter 9:Love Has Killed Them

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 9**

**Love Has Killed Them**

**Chapter 9**

**No one's POV**

Fairy Tail was shocked at the girls' words. 'Where are the kind-hearted, bubbly, cheerful girls that we used to know, and love?' they all thought. The truth was, was that they were destroyed. Love... that's what killed them. If it hadn't been for love, then they would still be the same girls as before. But no. They took their chance with love, and this was the result. The girls that were sitting before Fairy Tail were not the ones that they used to know. Those girls were gone. Now, before them, were the girls whose lives changed for the better. But Fairy Tail couldn't accept it. They thought that they changed for the worst.

Why? Because they were sitting with the 'enemy'. Because the girls weren't sulking on the streets, like the boys wanted them too. Because the girls were out living their lives, **without them**. Despite the fact that **they**, **themselves**, got rid of them in their lives. Because the girls have different boys in their laps, and they're not them!

Fairy Tail then took the seats opposite Sabertooth. Why? So they could think about, how the girls changed so much in the little time that they were gone. How they got **new **partners. How they joined Sabertooth. How they didn't care about their former 'nakama' anymore. The Fairy Tail boys were flaming with anger. Literally... **Their** 'girls' had joined Sabertooth! A rival guild! The same guild that had humiliated Lucy! They couldn't fathom how they joined that guild.

By this time, Rogue, Sting, Takashi, and Satoshi had woken up. They all surveyed the scene, and then wrapped their arms protectively around their mates' waist's.

"What do you think you're doing Saber-bastards!" all of the Fairy Tail boys yelled. Erza did nothing to stop them because; she too, was shocked about what happened to the girls. Her former nakama...family...

"Shut up!" all the girls yelled back.

"Leave our mates alone! We will settle this in the Daimouto Enbu! Sabertooth Team A and Sabertooth Team B will be your downfall. Watch out!" the girls yelled once more.

Natsu was about to say something else, when Lucy called out. "Teleport: Daimouto Enbu! Occupants 14: Lucy, Rogue, Levy, Sting, Satoshi, Wendy, Juvia, Takashi, Arianna, Ayame, Nightshade, Carla, Lector, and Frosch." She called out, and all of a sudden Sabertooth, their Exceeds, and their luggage disappeared. Leaving a shocked, and heartbroken, Fairy Tail behind.

_Why?_

Was the only thought on everyone's mind; all the way to the Daimouto Enbu.

* * *

_Teleport: Daimouto Enbu_

**Lucy POV**

We were all fuming with anger. How dare Fairy Tail speak to us like that! More importantly, our mates and family! They will pay, and we will make sure of that.

* * *

_Timeskip: The Start Of The Daimouto Enbu_

**Lucy POV**

We were waiting in the hotel, waiting for the Daimouto Enbu to start, when a holographic pumpkin popped up and told us that we had to complete the Sky Labyrinth again.

_Man, didn't they change the games from last year?_ Oh well, it was pretty easy, I just used my Teleportation Magic, and we got there in less than 20 seconds. New record. Sabertooth Team A came 1st (obviously), Sabertooth Team B came 2nd, Lamia Scale came 3rd, Mermaid Heel came 4th, Blue Pegasus came 5th, and Fairy Tail came 6th, in other words, last place. There were only 6 teams because the other teams had fallen out.

"The first game is Hidden!" the pumpkin man called out. Ugh, they actually **didn't **change the games. "The participants are pre-chosen for you," he said, and my ears perked up. They didn't have this before... "From Sabertooth Team A, Lucy Heartfilia, nicknamed 'The Lost Angel' will be participating, Rouge Cheney from Sabertooth Team B, Cheria Blendy from Lamia Scale, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Eve from Blue Pegasus, and lastly Natsu Dragneel, nicknamed 'Salamander', will be participating from Fairy Tail.

Hmm... Interesting... Rouge and Natsu... This is gonna be fuunn!

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	10. Chapter 10:Why come back?

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 10**

**Why Come Back?**

**Chapter 10**

**Lucy's POV**

_Timeskip: Battlefield/Arena_

Huh, is this it? It doesn't seem very hard. I'll just find everyone by looking for their magical presence. I mean, the clones don't have any magic so I'll just seek out everyone else's. Hmmm, it seems that Eve, Kagura, and Cheria are engaging in a battle, Rogue has hidden his magical presence and Natsu... Natsu is right behind me.

"Hello Natsu!" I say in a cold, icy tone. He looks shocked, he must have been trying to sneak up on me then. Before he can react, I attack him with my weakest move: Celestial Dragon Roar. Nevertheless, he goes flying backwards.

* * *

**Lucy +1**

**Natsu -1**

* * *

"Ehhh? That's it? You're boring Natsu, too weak!" I say, and walk off. I can feel that he is walking behind me again, getting ready to attack, so I turn around and "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" a lot of flames get sent at me.

I just stand there and...eat it.

"Blegh! These flames are **disgusting** are you sure that you were taught by Igneel?" I say, disgusted at the thought of how his flames tasted.

"Here taste this!" I yell, and send him one of my hotter flames, knowing that he can't eat it.

"Pfft that's no- aaaahhhh what's this?! It's too hot for me to eat it!" he says.

* * *

**Lucy +1**

**Natsu -1**

* * *

I laugh and walk away, only to be greeted by Eve, Kagura, and Cheria. They were all too engaged in their battle, that they didn't notice me. I sigh, and also give them a taste of my weakest move. They, like Natsu, get blown away. Except this time, they're also knocked out.

* * *

**Lucy +3**

**Eve -1**

**Kagura -1**

**Cheria -1**

* * *

"Ehh? Where's Rogue? I haven't seen him yet." I say, wondering where my mate is.

"I'm here Lucy." he says, coming out of the shadows. I tsk, "bad move Rogue, bad move... LUCY KICK!" I yell, and he too, goes flying.

"E-Eto we will be ending the game 'Hidden' now, because everyone, except Lucy, is unconscious."

_Timeskip: End Of Game_

* * *

**Leaderboard**

**Sabertooth Team A-10 points**

**Sabertooth Team B-8 points**

**Blue Pegasus-6 points**

**Lamia Scale-4 points**

**Mermaid Heel-2 points**

**Fairy Tail-1 point**

* * *

_Timeskip: Last Day-Last Battle (__**Pretend that Sabertooth Team A is tied with Fairy Tail)**_

"Okay, so because this is the last event in the Daimouto Enbu, we will be having a Tag Team Battle. This will be the tie-breaker! The contestants are Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, and Juvia Lockser from Sabertooth, against Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Romeo Conbolt, and Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail!" Mato, the pumpkin head, announces.

_The Lost Maidens_ just smirk; they've been expecting this. Why else would they purposely lose battles? For the Tag Team Battle to happen of course. It's always like this. If there is a tie, there will be a Tag Team Battle. The girls stride out onto the field confidently, despite the horrified and shocked looks they were getting from Fairy Tail. All of a sudden, the girls stopped, turned around, and faced Fairy Tail.

"What the hell do you Fairies want?!" They all hiss. This causes all of Fairy Tail, apart from the girls' opponents, to burst out crying, and Lucy's team to burst out laughing.

"You made my nakama cry! I'll never forgive you!" Natsu shouts. Then, the battlefield is filled with 4 furious Fairies, and 4 bored-out-of-their-minds Tigers. Natsu, Gajeel, Romeo, and Gray are facing the girls with furious expressions, while the girls are looking at them with calm, even, yet cold, heartless expressions. Lucy just snorts, and the rest just snicker.

"Why would we care if they cry, or if you forgive us? You people don't mean anything to us!" Lucy says, in a mocking tone.

"What happened to the kind-hearted girls that we cared for and loved?! Huh?! Is this what they became?! Why are you with those Saber-bastards?! Come back to Fairy Tail! We love you!" Natsu shouts angrily.

The girls remain cool, unaffected by Natsu's words. This time, Levy responds. "What happened, you ask? They were killed by cold-hearted bastards, otherwise known as Fairy Tail mages. Their hearts were shattered. But luckily, Sabertooth was there to pick up the broken pieces. Without Sabertooth, we would all be dead. Sabertooth was there when we needed them. They are our family now; our light. Our saviours. So don't call them that! They're our family! Why can't you just leave us alone?! Why are you so ignorant of our feelings?! Is it because you want what you can't have?! That must be it because when we were there, when we loved you, you threw us away. But now, now when we have new lives, you want us back?! You must be even more stupid than we thought!"

Behind the girls, Sabertooth is there. Watching with teary eyes, they smile, whoop, and cheer, for the girls that made them so happy, so welcoming, even though they would never show it. They made Sabertooth feel love.

But in front of them, Fairy Tail is there. Watching with teary eyes, they die on the inside. The girls that made Fairy Tail happy for so long are now gone. Without them, Fairy Tail has no life, no spark. Without them, Fairy Tail is hollow. Without them, Fairy Tail is dead.

"So we're gonna have to make you see, huh?" Natsu says, after a minute's silence.

"Why don't we make a bet then?" he asks. Lucy seems to consider this, and turns to her teammates; they all nod in approval.

"What kind of bet?" Lucy asks, in a cold tone. Natsu flinches, but continues.

"If we win this fight, all of you have to come back to Fairy Tail and be our girlfriends. And if we lose, Fairy Tail will never come near or talk to any Sabertooth Mage again."

The Lost Maidens knew that it was impossible for Fairy Tail to win; impossible for them to go back; impossible for them to leave their mates and family, Sabertooth. And that is why they agreed. And why Sabertooth didn't care. They knew that they would win. They just wanted to put fake hope in the Fairies minds.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Mato yells.

"Bring it on!" _The Lost Maidens_ yell.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	11. Chapter 11:Lucy's Story

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 11**

**Lucy's Story**

**Chapter 11**

**No one's POV**

"Bring it on!" _The Lost Maidens _yell. Their expressions are cold and heartless, yet everybody can see the fire burning in their eyes. The hate. Hate for Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail boys just smirk and run towards their ex-lovers. The girls just stand there, motionless, not caring if the boys hit them or not. They didn't bother to take off any limiters; they could beat them **all** with only 5% of their magic, but decided to just choose the one that hurt them the most.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled, directing it at Lucy.

"Ice Make:Lance!" Gray shouted, pointing it at Juvia.

"Purple Fire Dance!" Romeo screamed, aiming it at Wendy.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel hollered, targeting at Levy.

The girls just stand there, taking on all of the attacks. Then they turned, and began to eat them. After they finished eating, all of their faces morphed into ones of disgust. "That was disgusting! Taste this!" they all yelled, and attacked them.

"Fire Dragon's Holy Blast!"

"Ice Dragon's Celestial Arrows!"

"Lava Dragon's Shadow Fang!"

"Iron Dragon's Fire Blade!"

They all yelled at once;sending a barrage of attacks at the stunned boys, _'Where did they learn Dragon slaying magic?'_ was the only thing going through their heads.

Suddenly, Natsu and Gajeel snapped out of it, looking towards the wave of attacks coming towards them. Then, they did the only thing that they **could** actually do, and think of. They ate it. Well, tried to anyways. The girls knew that they would try to eat it, so they did combination attacks, combining two elements; however, the boys didn't hear them yell out the combo attacks, they only saw fire and iron coming towards them. The boys were knocked down instantly. They were all lying on the floor unable to move, the announcers, however, didn't end the game. They, like the rest of the audience, wanted to know what Fairy Tail, these boys in particular, did to these unbreakable girls.

_The Lost Maidens_ burst out laughing, and ran towards the boys. "You call yourselves strong?! I can't even believe that we loved you _Fairies_ once! The mere thought of it now makes me shudder!" Lucy and Levy yelled.

"You _Fairies_ are pathetic! Calling yourselves strong, saying that you respect nakama, when it's all just a big lie!" Juvia and Wendy chimed in. They were all currently standing on the boys' chests, looking down on them in disgust.

Fairy Tail was watching with fearful eyes, _'What happened to our girls?'_ they all thought. Sabertooth, however, were watching with gleeful eyes, cheering on their light and soul.

"A-anoo..." a voice started, causing everyone's heads to snap up to look at the origin of the voice; it was Mato, the pumpkin head, also known as the king.

"Yes?" Lucy said, in her normal, cheery voice.

"What did Fairy Tail, more importantly, these boys, do to you guys?" he asked, causing them to laugh, Fairy Tail to look on with sorrowful and regretful eyes, and Sabertooth to shake their heads, faces covered with grins.

"Ohhhh, you want to know that? Then I'll have each and every one of us, explain our stories. I'll go first, _The Lost Iron Maiden (Levy)_ will go next, then _The Lost Ice Maiden (Juvia),_ and lastly, _The Lost Fire Maiden (Wendy)_. It all started when I was in _Fairy Tail," _Lucy started, spitting out the words 'Fairy Tail.

"I thought that joining Fairy Tail, the so-called family guild, would make me feel better about my nonexistent family. Turns out I was wrong. It made it worse. Lisanna, one of my, now, really good friends, had just come back from Edolas; it was really surprising because we thought that she died years ago. Since she was thought to have died years ago, everyone partied for her. Eventually, though, I was slowly ignored. after a while, I was completely ignored by everyone except Levy, Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna herself. Love ya Lis!" Lucy yelled, turning to where Lisanna was with a smile, only to find her blushing, crying, and smiling.

"Even my own team ignored me; it was heartbreaking. Then, after being ignored for 3 months straight, Natsu came up to me. He kicked me out of the team. After that, I left Fairy Tail, gathered my **remaining **friends, and ended up becoming stronger than ever before with them." Lucy finished her story with a smile, making everyone's tears well up in their eyes, and think how strong Lucy must be to overcome that.

"Man that's heartbreaking! That totally changed my view of Fairy Tail! I can't believe Fairy Tail did that!" the audience was screaming. Sabertooth and The Lost Maidens just smirked.

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" Levy said, turning, only to be met with nods.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	12. Chapter 12:Levy's Story

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 12**

**Levy's Story**

**Chapter 12**

**No one's POV**

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" Levy said, turning, only to be met with nods.

"Well it all started when I had just gotten back from my latest mission and was waiting for Lu-chan, Lucy, to come to the guild because it was one of the anniversaries that we used to celebrate with our childhood friends. Who are our childhood friends, you ask? When we were little, Lucy and I made a little group consisting of: Lucy, Rogue, Sting, and me. We called ourselves _The Abandoned Hearts _and used to hang out at Lucy's mansion. A year after Lu-chan's mother died we were all separated. Sting and Rogue had gone together, I left with my family because I had no choice to, and Lucy stayed. It was just luck that I met Lu-chan again. anyways, we were celebrating the first day that we met them. So, back to my story, I was waiting for my best-friend, now sister, at the guild, when my **old team** and **ex**-crush approached me. _Team Shadowgear and Gajeel Redfox." _Levy spits out, earning surprised looks from everyone.

Most of the people who didn't know her were thinking '_Her crush was __**Gajeel**__!_', or '_Wow, she truly hates them_'.

**Attention, it might get a bit dark when Levy's explaining what Jet and Droy said to her.**

"I thought they were gonna ask me something about an enchantment or something, so when they asked me to follow them, I did. I followed them until we reached a secluded area of the guild. It was there, where they shattered my heart to an extent so bad, I thought it would stay broken forever. My old team said this to me, _'Levy you fuc*ing __**whore**__! You loved him __**all this time**__, and you were just playing us you little __**slut**__! I can't believe that we loved and trusted a __**stupid little bitch like you**__! You aren't worthy of trust! You should just get out of the guild before you break something else precious! NO! Maybe you should go die in a hole instead! No, even better! We can get Mirajane, or someone to torture you, and then send you into the deep pits of hell, where you can suffer! Maybe then, you will be able to atone for your sins; breaking precious things that we call hearts. Just die a gruesome death already!'_ Heartbreaking, huh? Having your team turn against you, and telling you to die, be tortured and suffer a horrible death. Teamwork, huh? I was really feeling the love." Levy says in a nonchalant tone, even though her words are laced with venom, sarcasm, and slight pain.

"Then, it gets even better!" she yells, her voice dripping with enough venom and sarcasm to fill a river, "They left, and Gajeel started to talk to me. Guess what he said! You can't? Here, I'll help you; this is what he said to me, _'Levy you are so fuc*ing heartless and stupid! You break their hearts for me, when I don't love you back! I mean, how can I love a pathetic, little girl who can't even fight, and sits around all day reading! You're such a bitch! I agree with Jet and Droy, you were just playing them! You little slut! I can't believe I even acknowledged your existence! Trash like you don't deserve death, it's too good for them. You should be obliterated!'_ It was horrible. And do you know what made it worse? He was beating me the whole time he was talking. Watching the blood spill out of me, and then smiling happily. It was sickening! And if you're wondering if I exaggerated, I didn't. I quoted it word for word, using Memory magic. If you still don't believe me, then here." Levy says, and a golden screen appears above her, and her teammates', heads. Then, it began playing something. Levy's memories. She was right, it was sickening.

All the while, her teammates were standing there with cold, yet disgusted, expressions; during Levy's story, and her memory video. They weren't surprised. They all knew her story, as they knew everybody else's. They also knew the extent of Fairy Tail's cruelty and harshness. It was unlimited.

By this time, the memory video had finished, and had vanished into thin air, leaving no trace. The audience had shocked and horrified expressions, thinking how Fairy Tail could treat their members so badly, and still have the heart to say thing's to other guild's, Sabertooth in particular, about nakama.

_'They're hypocrites!' _they all thought. Fairy Tail was just the audience. They all glared at Jet, Droy, and the just-conscious-for long-enough-to-hear-Levy-and-Lucy's-stories, man on the ground. They felt waves of sadness, grief, anger, and hatred, attack them all at the same time. But, when they turned to look at her, Levy and the others didn't show any sadness at all. Just disgust.

After everyone had gotten over their shock, they all looked at Juvia; Juvia nodded. "I guess it's my turn now.' Fairy Tail was shocked that she wasn't talking in third-person like they knew her to do, but then again, they don't really know her anymore.

"Well here's how it happened..."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	13. Chapter 13:Juvia's Story Pt 1

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 13**

**Juvia's Story Part 1**

**Chapter 13**

**No one's POV**

"Well here's how it happened... It was just after Lulu and Alexy (Levy's nickname) had left that treacherous guild that most of you know as _Fairy Tail._" Juvia spat, lacing every word relating to Fairy Tail with venom.

"It was then that I realised that you could lose your loved ones in a day; in minutes, they could be gone forever. So, I made up the plan to tell Fullbuster my feelings for him after the mission he had taken with Team Natsu. Wind-chan (Wendy's nickname), Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Natsu's partner, and, of course, Gray Fullbuster, were going on the mission; but, when they came back, Wind-chan and Carla, her Exceed, were gone. They beat them up for trying to help; trying to help someone, even if they are an enemy, is not bad, is it? However, Team Natsu, excluding Lulu, thought that trying to help Sabertooth was bad; so, that day, I lost my last family member. Anyways, I'll let Wind-chan talk about that more, she has the full story; my story, is what happened afterwards. With Gray Fullbuster and a certain someone from an alliance guild. Lamia Scale." Juvia said in a loud clear voice, making the Fairy Tail members' heads turn down in shame.

Gray and the others were watching; barely conscious. They all wanted to scream-protest-that it wasn't true. But they knew. They knew it was. They knew what they did, but still couldn't realise or accept, the effects of their actions. Their girls had gotten new, better lives. They had moved on. They, themselves, had pushed them out of their lives, so why couldn't they accept it? In their heads, they were all screaming for it to not be true. For them to be able to take back their hurtful words. But most of all, they were screaming for forgiveness.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

_'Luce...Luce, I'm...I'm sorry...Please forgive me! Please...Don't turn your back on us! Don't stay with Sabertooth! Come back! Come back to Fairy Tail!' _I screamed helplessly in my head. I could barely stay conscious, let alone say something. But... That wasn't the only thing that stopped me from talking... It was... that...they were right. We did do those things. We destroyed them.

* * *

**Gajeel POV**

_'Shrimp...I'm...I'm sorry... I didn't mean it all... I just...I just...I just couldn't take it anymore! I'm sorry! So come back! Please come back! I'm begging you! Come back...'_I pleaded, somehow hoping that she heard my thoughts. My pleas. My sorrows.

* * *

**Gray POV**

'_Juvia! Don't say it! Please don't say it! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry! Just don't say it! I... I don't want to be treated like an outcast! I don't want to be left alone! I'm sorry!'_ I screamed in my head, knowing the story that would be told. Knowing what had happened to her. Knowing what I did to her. Me... me and...**him**...

* * *

**Romeo POV**

'_Wendy! Wendy, my love! I'm sorry! Please, stop now! Please forgive me! I know I don't deserve it, and I'm sorry, but please! Please forgive me! Come back! I didn't mean it! Come back to Fairy Tail! I love you...I'm sorry...'_ I wept in my head, praying that I wouldn't have to hear it. Hear what **I** did to her. Hear what I **let** happen.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_'I can hear you, Natsu. Your pleas. Your cries. Your sorrow. But... The thing is..I don't care anymore. There was a time, once, where I would care for everything. I would rather sacrifice my life, than see one of you hurt. But now...I would protect Sabertooth over any of you. I would rather sacrifice all of you, than let one of my own die. I know that it seems unfair, I'd save you all if I could, but my family comes first. Sabertooth is my family. They are my real family.' _I think, as I stare down at Natsu; he is looking at me with sorrow; I look at him with my cold mask in place. He may have been once, but he is not my family anymore.

* * *

**Levy POV**

'_Gajeel...I can hear you...Your sorrow...But...I know that you're lying. I can see it. Deep down in your heart. That day, you did mean it. You meant all of it. You hated me when I was a pathetic little bookworm, who leads people on. But even if you didn't mean it that day, which you clearly did, I can't come back. I have another family. Another life. Another love. Fairy Tail will never be able to beat Sabertooth; for they are my family; my light.' _I thought as I stared down at the iron Mage in front of me. His eyes are wide with sorrow and grief.

* * *

**Juvia POV**

'_I can hear you, Gray. Begging for me not to continue. Begging for me to stop. Begging for me to stop so that you will still be loved. But the question is:Do you deserve to be loved? Do you deserve to live in the light? Do you deserve to live somewhere where you destroyed me? Do you deserve to live peacefully, when I lived my life in pain and sorrow because of you? But really, who will love you, or __**him**__, if I just stop here; everybody knows that you and __**him **__did something, and they will never forget.' _I think scornfully, as I look down at Gray, and **him** standing in his booth.

* * *

**Wendy POV**

'_I hear you, Romeo. Your pleas for me to come back. To forgive you. To stop. But I can't. If I do this, I'll be able to move on completely; everybody else too. We have already moved on, but this time, our weight will be lifted. Everybody will know what happened. And everyone will help us.' _I thought, as I stared down at Romeo, before moving my eyes elsewhere. Anywhere to avoid his eyes. To avoid everybody's pain.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	14. Chapter 14:Juvia's Story Pt 2

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 14**

**Juvia's Story Part 2**

**Chapter 14**

**No one's POV**

"Everybody should know who **he** is now. I mean, **he** was my own personal stalker. Lyon Vastia!" Juvia cried, making everybody look towards Lamia scale's booth, trying to find Lyon. They all found him. He was on his knees, tears running down his shameful face; everybody in Lamia Scale was looking at him with regret.

_'Hmph! If they think __**that's **__bad, then they won't even __**believe **__what he __**really **__did to me'. _Juvia thought, her cold mask still in place. Even though her face portrayed no emotion, inside, it was just a waterfall of emotions. Anger, for the ones who hurt her, sadness, for what they did, pity, for the boys underneath her feet, and most of all, happiness, for her new life. She knew, with the bond that they shared, they all felt the same. Juvia was with her sisters for this, and her sisters were never wrong.

"Anyways," Juvia started, after everyone got over their shock, "I said it was after the mission, right? Okay, so, it all started when I asked Gray to come outside with me. _'This is Juvia's time to confess! Juvia won't lose anyone else precious in her life!'_ I thought at the time, not realising that someone was following me. That someone was eavesdropping. That someone was glaring. Of course, it was Lyon!" Juvia yelled, making Gray shut his eyes, and will for the moment to be over, and Lyon's eyes to widen in horror, and scream pitifully. Juvia smirked, despite the worrisome looks she was getting from everybody. Everybody apart from her sisters, her family(Sabertooth), and Fairy Tail. They all had different expressions. Her sisters were still holding their cold masks, but sending proud and gleeful looks at her. Sabertooth were cheering and screaming with happiness; but they all had that look in their eye. The one that told everyone that they were bracing themselves for something horrible. Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail wore sad, regretful, painful, and slightly curious looks. Most were sad, regretful, and painful as their hearts had been crushed by Lucy and Levy's stories. The others had slightly curious glints in their eyes; wondering how bad Juvia and Wendy's stories were. They all thought that they must have been bad; they left Fairy Tail because of it.

"Even though I didn't know, he was hiding behind the bushes at the time. Behind Gray; where he would make his, oh so spectacular appearance. Anyways, back to me and Gray. He was staring at me with an annoyed expression, one that revealed fury and hate, but I didn't care. All I cared about was to secure my place in the guild with at least one person who loves me. I mean, with Lulu, Alexy, and Wind-chan gone at the time, I had no real family. so that's why, I decided to confess, confess my true love to him. So, I told him that I loved him. And do you know what he said. His exact words were _'Juvia you're such a fu*king bitch! Stop going off about all this love crap! It's annoying as he'll, and I hate it! But do you know what I hate more? I hate you, you little slutty bitch! I don't know what you did to Lyon to make him love you, but it's obvious that you brainwashed him! Who would love a gloomy, depressing, water-freak like you?! Die in hell!'_ he screamed at me. I was already in tears, on the ground, wishing that it wasn't real. That he was lying. That he was joking. That he loved me." Juvia said, no emotion found in her voice despite the emotion pouring from the audience. Hell, even Sabertooth had teary eyes!

"It was then, that Lyon came lout of the bush. Even though I didn't like him at the time, I thought that he was going to comfort me at the time. But no, he became like Gray, he tortured me with words. '_Juvia you little bitch! You were playing us all along! Making me think that you were in love with me, when really you're in love with him! You little whore! What's next, you're gonna go to Blue Pegasus and fu*k all of the guys there?! You gonna go to my guild?! You gonna go to Quatro Cerberus?! You gonna have s** with all the guys you see?! Gosh, you're such a whore!' _Lyon screamed, making my wishes go up in flames. 'He hates me too. My family is gone. And so is every that left me staying in Fairy Tail' I thought at the time; I thought my life was over. But it wasn't until the abuse started, that I thought I should really die." everybody was shocked at her words. Most were glaring at the beaten and bloody man underneath Juvia's feet, and the crying man found in Lamia Scale. No eyes held pity. It was all pure hate.

"At first I thought that it wouldn't be that bad. I kept thinking that I could turn into water, and scream for someone in Fairy Tail to help me, but I couldn't. They were smart; Gray had dragged me into a forest far away from Fairy Tail. I couldn't turn into water because, the moment I did, they froze me, They tortured me, grinning at my screams, laughing at my pain. I thought that it couldn't get any worse, that is, until, Gray removed my guild insignia and screamed that I was not fit to be a Fairy Tail mage. After that they high-fived, and left me bloody in the middle of the forest. It was lucky that I found the girls when I did, if not, I'd be dead right now." Juvia said, her voice never wavering.

Everybody stared at Gray and Lyon in shock and in hate. Lyon couldn't take it anymore. "That's not what happened!" he screamed, "You're lying!"

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Why don't we take a look through your memories then, shall we?" she said in a mocking tone, pointing her fingers in the directions of Lyon. After a bit of sifting, she found it. Then, just like Levy, Lyon's memory was played. He was still screaming that it wasn't true. Juvia just smirked and played Gray's memories, then her own. There was no doubt about it. Juvia spoke word for word.

After everything, Wendy spoke up, "It's my turn isn't it? Well it all happened when-"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	15. Chapter 15:Wendy's Story

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 15**

**Wendy's Story**

**Chapter 15**

**No one's POV**

"It's my turn isn't it? Well it all happened when Lucia and Lecia left; Juju was still at the guild when I was there, but we both got a bit more distant after losing half of our family. The guild wasn't sad as much back then, only Erza, Gray, and Mira were full on crying, but I know that they were only like that because of the letters; if they didn't get letters, then they would be like everyone else, partying, saying that they didn't need weaklings, even though they had just cried for their loss. They were a complicated bunch, at first they cried, then all of a sudden stopped, saying and acting like they never needed them, all except for Lisa-nee and Juju. They were actually sad. It was like this until, someone realised that there was no one to dance for them, no one to buy food for them, and most of all, no one to cheer them up and talk to them, laugh like there was no tomorrow, and just simply, relax with. The girls that did all of that with them, were gone because of their stupidity." Wendy said, sadness dripping from her tone, making Fairy Tail feel like they were dying, they had heard what they did to everyone else, but they couldn't have hurt sweet little Wendy? Could they? They knew the answer. . .

They could. They had already heard the hurtful tales the others told, and now Wendy was telling hers. Sweet little Wendy, the one no one wanted to hurt. The one everyone took care of. The one that was betrayed.

"Everybody began to scream when they were gone, once again their moods changing drastically. One minute crying, the next partying, and then screaming. Oh how it hurt me at the time that I thought that Lecia and Lucia still loved them; they didn't and never will deserve my sisters' love. Not betrayers like them. Anyways, I, like Juju, had the plan to confess my love to Romeo, Romeo Conbolt. Now that I think about it, it's stupid. The way I thought that he loved me, when all he really did was glare. I thought he cared for me, but he really hated me. Of course I, being the 'young naive girl' at the time, thought that he was just doing that because of his friends. So, maybe that's why I confessed. And maybe that's why my heart was shattered and killed. Maybe that's why I didn't see it coming. And that's why I joined Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy on their mission, I wanted to forget the heartache." Wendy's voice revealed pain, yet triumph and happiness showed in her tone as well; this shocked Romeo and hurt him inside and out, he kept on thinking about how he hurt Wendy, the sweet little girl whom he had had a crush on. No. . .not _had._He still liked her. Loved her even.

"They were still acting as if nothing happened, then saying they didn't need weaklings like Lucy and Levy, then getting angry when they heard a story about them or found a lead. I honestly don't know how my sisters and I dealt with them for so long; they're repelling! This continued ALL the way until we got off the train, and my patience was wearing thin, they were still talking trash about my sisters. Then, Natsu and I caught Lucy and Levy's scents mixed in with two others. Sabertooth scents. After that, the mission was abandoned and they all ran towards the scents, acting as if they cared with all of their life. They didn't." Wendy's voice and descriptions brought chills to everyone's spines, and the ones discussed were staring with fearful eyes, screaming, just as Lyon had done. There was no escape.

"Hmm, I'm just gonna give you a visual instead. I **swear **it's gonna be more funny when you listen to their thoughts, and you'll be able to see their abuse first hand, 'kay?" This made _The Lost Maidens _perk up and look at each other before looking at Fairy Tail with creepy smiles on their faces.

_'This is gonna be fun!'_ they thought maliciously.

* * *

**~*Flashback Start*~**

_"You fuc*ing Saber-bastards! Why do you have Lucy and Levy's scents on you?! What the hell did you do to them?!" Natsu screamed looking like he cared about them more than anything else in the world. Funny that he didn't though. In his eyes, they were trash that wasn't worthy enough for his presence, but trash that he had to pretend to like or nobody would think of him as heroic anymore._

_"Who are you talking about? More fairy trash? We don't know any 'Lucy' or 'Levy'. And if we did see them or if we knew them, why would we tell you?" Sting and rogue replied, standing defiantly._

_'Are they talking about those girls that called us 'Raios' and 'Nova'? They_might _be called Lucy and Levy, but if they were, then they just might be the rest of The Abandoned Hearts! Hmm, well if it was them, then that might mean that Chime is going to blow up at us later. And Yuki will cry. Godammit, Yuki's gonna cry! Then Chime will be even madder, and then she won't feed us! Oh the horror!' This thought obviously came from the spiky haired blonde, looks of horror passing over his face. 'No food!'_

_'Lucy? Levy? Maybe they're talking about the girls on the train; they didn't have Fairy Tail marks, though. But, they did look very, very similar to Yuki and Chime. What if they were Yuki and Chime?! OH if they were, then we just incurred the wrath of the beast. Sting called Yuki 'fairy scum' and that would probably make her cry, and then that would make Chime angry, and THEN as an added bonus, we didn't know who they were! Well, there is the possibility that it WASN'T them! I'll be free! Ehm, I mean, WE'LL be free. But then, I would like to see them. . .I haven't seen Chime's beautiful smile in a while, or Yuki hitting Sting with a book an passing it off as 'another way to use books'. If only they were near. . .' the Shadow Dragon Slayer let no emotion pass on his face, but inside he was freaking out._

_The Dragon Slayers were so engrossed in their thoughts that they didn't notice a scarlet haired mage walking towards them with a murderous expression shown on her face, fake of course._

_"Requip: Shadow and Light Goddess Armour!" She screamed, using her glowing sword to slash at their chests, and her staff to leave bruises. Sting and Rogue were shocked, but couldn't fight back because her armour was draining their magical energy._

_"Erza, stop it. They don't know." Gray's voice was cold, but his eyes were filled with pure fury._

_"SHUT UP POPSICLE!" Natsu cried, glaring at him, alongside Erza._

_"Gray, we NEED information!"_

_"NO we don't! We don't actually care anyways! We're always saying that they're weaklings, so who cares!"_

_"Lucy-nee and Levy-nee are not like that! Besides, Gray's right. YOU don't care. That makes hurting Sting-san and Rogue-san pointless. I'm going to heal them now."_

_"NO! He is not right and you are not healing those Saber-bastards! You WILL NOT touch them because they are DANGEROUS!" Natsu was fuming as he and Erza, tried to deny the accusation about their former 'comrades'._

_"Hmm, you're right, Gray's wrong. They aren't weaklings at all! They're beautiful, brave, and kind people, and I won't have you tarnishing their name any longer! I WILL show them that at least SOMEONE still remembers their kind ways, and I WILL help these people! I don't care if they're enemies, or if you hate them, or even if they're dangerous! You attacked them for something they had NOTHING TO DO WITH, and now you want me to leave them to die? NO! I WILL NOT!" And with that short speech, the young Sky Dragon Slayer moved closer to the dying mages, a blue light surrounding her hands._

_"Fine then! Just remember, you wanted it this way!" The remaining Fairy Tail mages jumped into action. They attacked Wendy. Carla tried to help, but it was feeble; they were too strong._

_"This will teach you to mess with the strong!" Natsu exclaimed as he held Wendy around the throat and Carla by the end of her wing._

_"NEVER come near us again, or you will face a fate worse than this and those weaklings' combined!" screamed the scarlet haired mage as her teammate dropped the young girls, and helped her kick the bodies-Sting, Rogue, Wendy, and Carla-far away._

_Those were the last words spoken to the girls._

_6 days past, and Wendy was the first to wake up. She felt a throbbing sensation throughout her body, and looked down to see several bruises. As she got up, Wendy found Sting, Rogue, and Carla laying with her. She, with all the magic she had left, healed Sting and Rogue so that they would stay alive, but she couldn't heal their physical wounds. After using up her magic supply, Wendy fell into a deep sleep._

**~*Flashback End*~**

* * *

"Tragic, isn't it? They told us not to mess with the strong, it's a pity can't take their own advice, ne? If they did, then these people wouldn't be under out feet. But then again, they needed to be taught a lesson; one that showed the pain that we went through." Wendy's voice dripped venom and sadness but when she shook her head, a smile overtook her face and she began in a much happier tone, making everybody smile and cheer.

"Anyways. . . Did you listen to Sting and Rogue's thoughts? Hehe, it still makes me giggle after all this time. All Sting-nii can think about is food, and Levy-nee crying, and all Rogue-nii can think about is Lucy-nee's wrath and her beautiful smile. Along with how Levy-nee whacks sting-nii with those thick magic books. Hahaha, it is the most funny thing ever!" all of a sudden, the young mage collapsed in a fit of giggles, her sisters joining her. This immediately brightened the mood and everybody began to laugh.

Not soon after, Lucy drew in a shaky breath and spoke, her voice filled with fake anger. "Why is everyone talking about my temper like that? It's so demoralising! I'm much, much worse than that, right Nova? I mean, you experienced it after I learned that the only thing you thought about me, was about food! I mean, seriously!" she said it in a scolding tone, but her grin never faded. In fact, it grew brighter, especially when she heard her best boy friend-no not in that way!-gulp and start to run for his life.

"Mou, Lu-chan! You shouldn't scare Nova like that! He always runs away, and then I have to waste my precious reading time finding him!"

"Haha, sorry Levy-chan! It was funny though! And, as a bonus, I get to see you 'teaching' him with your books!"

"You're right Lu-chan! But remember he can be sweet sometimes. He REALLY doesn't like me crying. But then again, he's annoying! It's a good thing I still have those books! But honestly, you'd think, that after all of this time and training, that he would be able to be hit on the head with a book and NOT pass out!" this caused the girls to go into hysterics, this time, the crowd, not including Fairy Tail, joined them. Sting began to turn red with embarrassment.

"It's not my fault! You have really hard books Levy!" he protested, sending everybody into laughter once more. Even the judges were laughing at the scene! But then, Fairy Tail had to ruin the moment.

"Excuse me for interrupting this moment, but I must say, that these girls don't belong to Sabertooth, but to Fairy Tail!" Everybody looked around to see who spoke, and no one at all was surprised to see that it was Natsu. Almost instantly, the mood turned dark, and Lucy lifted her foot from his chest, and he breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until she brought it crashing back down again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that an insignificant little pest like you, and the other fairy scum, were still here! But, I do remember you saying that if we won, then you would never speak to, or even come near to, a Sabertooth mage again! And I think that it's quite clear that we won this, don't you agree Mato?" When Mato, the pumpkin man, nodded his head, Lucy continued. "Besides, our BOYFRIENDS and MATES are in Sabertooth. We would never leave them! Also, my family, my uncle and cousin, are a part of Sabertooth, why would I leave them for Fairy Tail?"

At this, Natsu's world came crashing down. He had no response.

"I'm right aren't I? Anyways, since this is over and the stories have been shared, we're gonna leave now. Can we have the victory party tomorrow? We want to look our best for the occasion!" Lucy spoke in such a peppy voice that no one could turn her down. When they received confirmation _The Lost Maidens _strutted of the battlefield, their hips all swaying in time. They were nearly out when they heard 4 voices call out to them.

"We'll never stop chasing you!" they screamed.

_The Lost Maidens _all turned around and smirked evilly. "And we'll never stop making your lives a living hell." and with those words they sashayed out of the battlefield. And out of Fairy Tail's lives.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	16. Chapter 16:The Final Scene

**The Abandoned Hearts Chapter 16**

**The Final Scene**

**Chapter 16**

**No one's POV**

Crocus got no sleep that night. Well, it's not like they got sleep anyways, with teenage girls having sleepovers and squealing, and drunken men and mages getting into fights at bars, but that night, they were blasted with loud cheers and music coming from a certain guild. No, of course it wasn't Fairy Tail! They had nothing to party about, and their guild was back in Magnolia anyways. Instead, the music came from Sabertooth, the usually, but not completely, quiet guild. Nobody minded though, they were all happy about their win anyways. Even all of the other guilds joined in the party, being welcomed with open arms. Well, all except for Fairy Tail. They were too busy sulking and becoming angry about their 'lost nakamas', not like they treated them right in the first place!

Well, because of their supposed 'loss', they ended up staying at Crocus for a bit longer. Just to stalk, or what they would call 'Just checking to see if the Saber-bastards are treating them right and to see if they were brainwashed', their 'beloved' girls, that 'belonged' to them. But of course, hey would never accept the matter. Not being the stubborn headed idiots they were.

**~*Party!*~**

The guild was at bursting point being filled with all of the Sabertooth members, AND the members from the other guilds that were also competing in the Daimouto Enbu. Barrels were being surfed on, karaoke was being sung, stories were being shared, and most of all, laughter was being heard. What you would find at a 'normal' Fairy Tail party was amplified nearly 10 times, exciting everyone who hadn't been at one of them before. It changed the views of Sabertooth and the other guilds, to one they were stuck-up, arrogant people who hated everyone and loved power, and to the other they were people who didn't share the same views as them, survival, love, and, of course, power!

* * *

_Timeskip: Next Day(With Wendy and Satoshi at the arcade. Guess who's following them!)_

"Man, that was a great game, Satoshi! I never knew that you were THAT great when it came to 'Dance or Die!' !" Satoshi smiled at his blue-haired mate, teasing her, and calling her shorty, because, even after all of the time that had passed, she was still a head shorter than him. As expected, she pouted and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ehh? After all this time you still call me that? You're so mean, Satooooo!" The tone of her voice, and the way she pouted, would make her seem like an innocent little girl whining to her brother. But the give away that she WAS actually over 16, was how she held herself, her *ahem* chest (Which had actually grown impressively, not as big as Lucy's though) and the mating mark on her neck. Oh, and the engagement ring hat she wore.

"Tch, and after all this time you STILL call me that, and use that tone. You're such a child!" Although his words were harsh, his tone was playful, along with his eyes. Wendy frowned and pouted once more before finding the perfect comeback.

"Hmph! You better not say that! I can get Lucia and Lecia onto you in less then minute!" Her voice, although fake, was filled with evil and maliciousness. Satoshi paled considerably before gaining a little bit of courage to speak.

"T-that's all you can do? I-I've got the boys and Juvi-nee!" He said, although he knew it was a lie. They'd stick up for Wendy any day. Not that he minded really, he knew his mate was safe. Wendy, knowing this, smirked.

"Uh uhh! Lucia and Lecia would be onto you in minute, Juju would be there in 2, and the boys would be there in less than 30 seconds! I am everyone's little princess after all! Ohohohohoho! Ohohohohohohohoho!" Wendy began laughing like Renge from Ouran High school Host Club (An anime that EVERYBODY in their house watched), and soon Satoshi followed her. They both stopped, turned their heads, and stopped laughing at exactly the same time. A minute's silence followed, before they burst out laughing in sync. It would have been quite a sight for anyone to see, two teenagers both rolling on the floor laughing, tears coming out of their eyes. Before long, Wendy wiped a tear from her eye, pulling her mate with her.

"C'mon Satoo! We have to meet up at that park again y'know! I wanna hear how everyone else's date went!" The young man smiled fondly at his mate, who was currently half dragging him to the meet up place.

"You DO know that they're going to ask about ours, right? And how I proposed to you last night? Even though they were all there, and we all proposed at the same time! Man, they're too nosy!" Wendy's face drained of all colour, before she grinned once more.

"I'm telling them that you said that!" She shouted, before letting go of his arm and running of to the meeting place.

"W-what? Wait! I don't wanna deal with Levy-nee's 'special' teachings! Wendy!" The young man screamed, causing the girl to stop, and them to collide. They fell to the ground, his arms locking protectively around her, making her grin.

"Love 'ya Satooo!"

"Love 'ya too, Weeenddyy!" The young man tried to copy his mate's teasing and leaned in for a kiss.

The little gesture made their family grin, they hadn't even noticed them yet. As they leaned closer, the group coughed, startling the younger mages, making them blush, and stumble around in order to get up.

"W-we didn't notice you there! W-weren't we meant to meet up at t-the park?" The young girl stuttered, making them all laugh.

"Wendy, WE ARE at the park!" The young mage blushed once more before turning to her mate who had been calling her silly the whole time. She placed her hands on her hips and turned to him.

"Do you really want to keep saying that? Remember what you said to me today, I don't think anyone will be happy to hear it!" She said in sing-song voice, making the other mage pale and open his mouth, and the others look on curiously. Satoshi had no time to answer, Levy already spoke up.

"What did he say?"

"Weelll-" After a brief explanation the group were fuming and had evil intentions in their eyes.

"Saattoosshhii!" They sang evilly, making the boy gulp and run for his life, 7 mages running after him.

They were all too busy that day. They didn't notice the Fairy Tail members following them, nor them gasping and leaving after the brief gesture Wendy and Satoshi shared. But Fairy Tail shouldn't have been surprised at all. There WAS more ACTION that went on in their house. Hell, they had to soundproof the house to stop the NOISES that nearly EVERYONE made on a DAILY BASIS.

.

.

.

They couldn't stop it though. They just couldn't stop screaming and shouting names. The movies were so heartbreaking!

* * *

**This story has a one-shot sequel called 'Together'! Please read it if you want to find out how the boys proposed!**

**Thank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me!**


	17. Sequel!

**Okay! Hi guys! I just wanted to say that I made a One-Shot sequel to this story, and it's called 'Together'. Please read it, it's not far from where I left it off, around a couple of months later. It also explains how the guys proposed. Um, here's a little part of it.**

* * *

_"Lucy/Levy/Wendy/Juvia, I have loved you ever since we first met, and I was so, so happy when you said that you would be my mate. I know that we are already bonded by a force stronger than anything, but...Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_The girls gasped in shock before shaking their heads slowly. "No..." They all whispered, breaking their mates' hearts._

_"W-What?" The guys stuttered, their eyes wide._

_The girls shook their heads once more._

_"No-" Lucy and Levy started._

_"Way!" Wendy and Juvia screamed._

* * *

**Anyways, please read my other stories, and thank you for reading this one! **


End file.
